It started like this.
Britt's History (So big it need it's own article) It was a sunny evening in Durem, and in a decent-looking house a married couple with a child of the age of four were relaxing, acting like this day was just another normal one. The child was a blonde, red-eyed little girl, she was busy playing with her dolls and doll house while her parents were chatting about random topics, mostly things in the newspaper that the father was currently reading. "So hunny, is there anything you want to do this weekend?" The father asked his wife not looking up at her and continued reading the paper. "Hm.. nothing I can think of, but maybe we can take Brittany to the park?" The mother answered and sipped some coffee and set the mug back on the end table, looking at Brittany and smiling. "Possibly." Said the father and he flipped a page in the newspaper and everything was silent again, but Brittany was giggling while playing with the dolls still. Soon the sun was setting and the mother was in the kitchen getting dinner ready while the father was checking something in the front yard of their cozy little house, Brittany followed her father to the outside and she was sitting in the grass and picking and pulling at it with a giggly 'yay'. The Mother yelled out to the both of them that dinner was ready and she headed back into the kitchen, and so the father and Brittany went back into the house and took seats at the kitchen table while the mother set the plates of food down and took a seat herself. After dinner the small family was back in the living room, and Brittany was back to playing with the dolls and doll house. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, "I'll get it." the father said and got up from the chair and walked towards the front door and opened it. -- A stake was thrown at the father but he luckily dodged while hissing and showing his fangs, a dark crowd of cloaked figures were now seen and the father looked at his family and yelled out, "GET BRITTANY OUT!" he jumped at the crowd, claws slashing left and right. The mother had a worried expression slapped on her face but she listened to her husband and quickly picked up Brittany and bolted downstairs where there were many doors seen, she walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book down and set it back up and suddenly a 'secret room' opened up and the Mother took Brittany in it. The young girl was set on a couch, the secret room looked like a really small apartment (with lots if bookcases.) and after that the Mother ran out of the room and set the book as it was before and so the hidden room was now inaccessible to anyone who did not know the secret to it, she then ran upstairs and grabbed two katanas that were hung up on a wall in the living room. In the streets in front of the house where Brittany lived, a fight broke out. Vampires vs. The cloaked Gaians, but the numbers of the vampires were less so it was obvious as who was winning. Brittany's Mother was once an assassin so she wasn't being hit but her husband wasn't looking so good, she tried getting over to where he was but there were too many people fighting her. After several hours, lots of blood had been spilt and it ended in Brittany's Mother and Father running away from the slayers but they just barely made it out of their sight. The mother and father were now behind a large tree in a forest, the father was dying and so was the mother. "Katherine.. I-I.. need you to.. stay alive.. and watch over Brittan..any.." The father could barely manage out words in his state. "But.. you'll die.. I can't let.. that happen." The mother started crying and hugging her husband tightly. "Plea..se.. for Brittany." He said and closed his eyes while coughing out blood. "F..fine." The mother cried more and more, trying to keep her voice down incase the slayers found them. With that, the father used was little energy he had to do the spell. He started glowing a crimson red-looking color with the mother, and she gently laid her husband's body down on the ground. She put both hands to his chest and her hands also started glowing that same color, a grey/red glimmering ball of light formed above the Father's body and the Mother took her hands away from the chest of her now dead lover. She lead the light to her own chest and it floated into her body, restoring more life into the mother, the light was obliviously the Father's soul. The Mother kissed his forehead while still crying and she got up and ran far, far away and never went back to the house, she was afraid and just abandoned little Brittany. After the whole fight.. everything calmed down, Brittany was left in that room in the basement. It had lots of books about old vampire tales, magic, and so much more, there was also a bed, fridge that restocked itself & kitchen, somewhat of a bathroom. It was as if the parents of Brittany knew something like this was going to happen.. and yet they didn't prepare it for themselves. Years starting passing fast, while Brittany taught herself to read and she read almost all of the books in the room and learned about lots of things, she even found a spell book wrote by her Grandmother. Suddenly one day Brittany could hear that someone had entered the basement, and that someone was looking at the bookcase that was in the basement, and they pulled out the single magical book. And so, the secret room was shown to the someone who really was a gaian that was the same age as Brittany. She looked really confused and stared at the girl, but she looked like she was about to faint, so Brittany got up from the couch and said quickly.. "Umm, look I can explain but please don't tell anyone about this!" The girl slowly nodded and took a seat with Brittany on the couch, Brittany explained everything, even that she was a vampire which made the girl very nervous. The girl was really named Emi, and she decided to be friends with Brittany and that she would visit everyday. After a couple months of Emi coming over and hanging out with Brittany, her 15th birthday was coming up in a week and Emi decided that she wanted Brittany to join high school with her, and so Brittany agreed to that and she started high school that next day. It was December 15th, Brittany's birthday, she was getting back from school and wondering where Emi was, so she decided to look for her. After 30 minutes of searching, Brittany finally found Emi, but she was walking towards Brittany's house and crying. Brittany's heart was pounding abnormally fast though, and her eyes were lightly glowing, she also bared her fangs. Emi still didn't noticed until Brittany slowly walked towards the girl. "Britt..?" She called out. "Britt.. what are yo-- !" Brittany grabbed Emi and bit into her neck right on target, she sucked her blood.. but didn't turn Emi into a vampire. The Levet's did not have that power. The young vampire lost the glow to her eyes and her heartbeat was back to normal, she looked at the unconscious girl in her arms and started crying. "Emi.. I'm so sorry." Brittany weeped to her dear friend, and set her down on the bench. Brittany decided to travel to Barton and she made a temporary home there, and changed her appearance. But one day she seen a UFO hovering above the houses and decided to follow it, and she was led to 1919. It was crowded with people, so many new faces, so many strange looking people, but she loved it already. It felt like... a better home.